Rockin Around The Christmas Tree
by loverof naley
Summary: A Little Late Night Fun for Naley on Christmas EVE.


**AN-Ok guys, this was done at the request of many of my readers for The Gingerbread Man. I am still blown away literally by the response I received for that one shot on this site along with another. I have no idea what you all thought was great because I honestly think it wasn't so good…but anyway, here is another little Christmas one shot for you to hopefully enjoy!**

Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

Nathan sat tiredly in the middle of the living room floor with tools lying around his whole body. He had been in this same position for over two hours feeling utterly lost and frustrated at the little progress he had made this evening on Jamie's bike. He wasn't a guy who was naturally able to build things easily without much assistance. Not that he was incapable or anything, it's just that he believed all people had their skills and knacks in life and this was definitely not his strongest point. Give him a football, baseball, or a basketball and he would go to town with his impressive skills in each sport. If Jamie had ever wanted guidance in the sports area, Nathan was his guy. He found it actually kind of funny at times that Haley often put things together better than him, calling herself Mrs. Fix It. He had completely turned red one time when Haley mentioned putting their dining room table together to his brother. Luke laughed until the cows came home stating that Haley wore the pants in the family and Nathan might as well put on an apron and watch his soaps eating bon bons. Haley tried hard to contain her giggles, but Nathan saw through it imploring her to get all of her laughter out now because he never wanted to discuss this again, it was not good for a guy's ego.

Wiping his hands over his exhausted face, he once again picked up the diagramed directions looking over each piece of the bike ensuring that he was on the right track. He didn't want to get half way through this only to find out he did it completely wrong, and then end up having to start over from scratch.

"So," Haley said from the door frame she was standing in watching her husband at work. "It is now 1:30 in the morning and guess what, I am alone in a very large cold lonely bed," she said pulling her robe tightly around her petite figure.

Nathan looked up giving her a small smile before turning his attention back to the millions of parts scattered about. "Sorry baby," he apologized. "You know there is no other place in the world I'd rather be. This just couldn't be helped."

"Nate," Haley said walking over to him. "Can't you just have Luke do that early tomorrow morning? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"No, it has to be done tonight. I don't want Jamie waking up Christmas morning to a bike that's in parts. He would be disappointed."

"He wouldn't baby," she caressed his face. "He would just be happy that he has the most amazing dad ever. You could never disappoint him," she said sincerely.

"I know," Nathan whispered. "I just want him to have the perfect day, Hales. I want to do this for our son."

Haley smiled nodding her head in understanding wondering if it was possible to be even more in love with him than she was at that moment. He was completely tired after their small Christmas Eve get together, and here he was still up into the wee hours of the night putting together a bike just to ensure their son's happiness.

"He's going to love this. You're amazing, you know that," she said pressing her forehead against his.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," he chuckled slightly kissing her lips softly.

"Hmm," Haley sighed. "I have a little present for you." She smiled looking at his shocked face.

"You do?" he asked as she nodded. "But Hales, Christmas isn't until tomorrow."

"Technically it is tomorrow," she said pointing to the wall clock. "If you don't want it now I guess I can keep it," she pretended to get agitated.

"No, No, Hales. I just thought that you would want to hold off until we all exchange gifts in front of everyone," he said.

"I can't exactly give this to you in front of everyone," she said biting down nervously on her lip.

Nathan was a little confused. What kind of gift was it that she couldn't share in front of everyone? Haley stood from her position on the floor leaving him there. Turning away from her confused husband's eyes she kept her back facing him as she began loosening the tie on the robe she was wearing. Nathan continued watching her in interest as she turned for him to visibly see what she had on under the robe. Nathan's mouth dropped open in awe as she stood in front of him so innocent looking with some barely there red form fitting negligee perfectly molding her body. Her breasts were so luscious and calling out to him, begging for his attention as they flowed over the cups in the tight bustier she was wearing.

Haley began to feel slightly self conscious digging her bare feet into the carpet as her husband's eyes never left her, but he hadn't said a word.

"Nathan?" she called pulling him out of his lusting Haley haze. As Haley had tried to get his attention, her body jerked causing her chest to spill out just a bit more causing Nathan's pants to tighten and feel like they were three sizes to small.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Is everything ok?" she asked walking up to him, his eyes following her every single move as she kneeled in front of him. He nodded eagerly like a child saying yes to their favorite dessert, which was kind of ironic since Haley had been his favorite everything, including dessert. This woman was everything he had ever dreamed of. "Do you like it?" she shyly asked.

"I like, I like it a lot," he said surprised that he could actually get his brain and mouth comprehending to even form words. His mouth felt dry from seeing her look so sexy, so beautiful in front of him like this.

"Good," she said kissing him slowly and sensually. Nathan's hand extended out trying to pull her body more into his, but Haley wouldn't allow it as she had a little game of her own in mind. "I have a little game for you," she said pulling out of the kiss.

"Oh yeah? I like your games," he flirted.

"I'm glad, because I hope you like what I have in mind," she smiled sexily.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked breathlessly.

"Well, there is a little condition to this," she said guiding his hand down her body.

"Ok," he licked his lips trying to contain the overwhelming need to slam her up against the wall and fuck her senseless. "What is it?" he asked.

"There can be absolutely no touching," she said as Nathan looked into her brown seductive eyes.

"Hales…we," he stuttered thoroughly confused.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. My rules, or I can go into that room and pleasure myself," she said into his ear knowing that little comment would have him agreeing to whatever she wanted. Nathan groaned out loud from imagining his wife running her fingers over herself.

"This is not possible. How can we be together if I can't touch you?" he asked.

Haley smiled wickedly while straddling his lap, feeling his dick press into her hard and rough. "You see, that's my plan. You are not allowed to touch, unless I tell you to. You may only touch me where I tell you and use only what I tell you to touch me with," she breathed against his neck where she bit down sucking before leaving a few kisses.

"Baby, you are asking for the impossible. I have to touch you, I need to touch you," he said desperately while bringing his hand to the small of her back before Haley slapped it away.

"Do we have ourselves a deal or do I go use my always trusty reliable hand? Just so you know, I'd rather use you," she said rubbing against him and gripping his lips between her teeth as she began licking and sucking.

"You drive a hard bargain...in more ways than one. You have your self a deal," he said having no idea how he was going to accomplish the task of being with her without being able to roam freely without permission.

Haley released his lips in one swift motion satisfied that he agreed to her terms. She began unfastening the buttons on his shirt almost in slow motion teasing Nathan as he just sat there aching with want, with need. Once she was finished she slid the shirt easily down his shoulders giving her a clear vision of her favorite part of his anatomy…well her second favorite part. Haley licked her lips before bringing them to his chest where she kissed her way from his neck slowly down to the rim of his pants. Her tongue licked a heated path along the sculpted planes of his abs causing Nathan to nearly lose it breaking the terms of their deal.

"You're killing me," he said.

Haley looked into his eyes with a sexy smirk of her own. "Ok," she said. "I'll let you have a little fun. You can touch one time, with you hands."

Nathan's eyes lit up as he was about to make her drop this silly game fast and quick.

"Can it be anywhere?" he asked already having a plan formulating in his mind.

"Just this time," she moaned as her body felt on fire just from touching him.

Nathan wasted no time. Pulling aside the thin material of the lingerie she was wearing, he delved two fingers into her soaking wet walls shocking Haley as she gasped and opened her eyes to see him looking dangerously seductive.

"Nathan," she moaned trying to form words. "I said……I said. Oh god," she said as her head fell into the crook of his neck. "You have to stop, this is against the rules," she whimpered but continued to thrust her clit harder into his long fingers stroking against her.

"You sure you want me to stop?" he asked feeling her tremble against his body.

"Yes, I want you to stop," she said continuing to rock her hips at a steady pace.

"I think you want me to keep going Hales," he egged on. "I'll stop if you really want to."

"Yes, stop. I mean, no, no. Don't stop," she gave in.

Nathan flicked her little bundle of nerves against his fingers teasing her with light stroking motions wanting her to savior every second of the pleasure she was feeling.

"Faster," she encouraged as Nathan continued working towards sending her over the edge. He kissed her feverishly and hungrily letting their tongues dance in a heated duel of passion mimicking the action below. The intensity of it all had Haley's head spinning as her body neared its ultimate pleasure as it did every time they were together.

"Let go baby," he said seeing her near and she did, almost screaming so loudly into the night Nathan thought she would wake their sleeping son in the next room. He quickly covered her lips once again to smother her shouts of pleasure that were spilling from her lips. Her chest heaved heavily as she fell against his chest weakly, still sitting in a straddling position over him.

"Wow," she breathed hard against his skin. "That was amazing. You my darling husband are a talented man," she praised.

"And to think, five minutes ago you didn't even want my hands on you," he teased.

"Can I just go on record saying how incredibly wrong and stupid that was," she laughed as Nathan kissed her nose.

"You can make that up to me," he winked.

"I can do that," she said pulling her outfit down revealing her perfect breasts to him. "Is this good?" she asked.

"It's a start," he said.

"Ok, well how about this?" she said while loosening his pants and taking his long warm erection into her hand pumping him in a quick motion.

"We're getting there," he said with baited breaths.

"You are so ungrateful," she teased, kissing him lightly across the lips.

"I am," he lustfully said. "Maybe you should teach me a lesson."

Haley lifted her hips to let him pull the remainder of the material off of her leaving her naked in her husbands more then eager lap. She pulled Nathan's pants open just enough so that he was free enough without restraints and able to reach deeply inside her. She once again kissed along his chest slowly and sensually veering further south until she met his beautiful soldier saluting her in full staff. Smirking up at him, her eyes darkened in lust before she took him deeply inside of her mouth gently scrapping her teeth against his dick careful not to hurt him. Nathan's eyes rolled back into his head feeling his wife's warm soft lips cocooning around him sucking him into deep pleasure.

"My god Hales," he said running his fingers through her soft long hair.

She continued in satisfaction hearing the soft mewls of pleasure escape his lips. Haley had always been a conservative person never thinking she would ever have the courage to go down on a man, but with Nathan it had been different. She supposed when you found your soul mate nothing was out of the realm of possibility when it came to love.

Nathan jerked in surprise feeling her tongue swirl hotly on him making him climax into her mouth in soft warm spurts. When she had first pleasured her husband like this she found it to be a difficult task that one probably had to experience before fully being able to get over the outward fear of it. Now things were so different as she enjoyed taking her husband all in. He was the only man she could ever imagine or want to do this for.

Nathan pulled her up back onto his lap connecting their lips showing her just how much he craved her, how much he loved her in every way.

"Was that enough?" she breathed harshly.

"Almost," he said.

"What more do you want Scott?" she smiled.

Nathan didn't answer as he gripped roughly to the sides of her waist lifting her just a bit before slowly impaling her fully with his erect penis. She sighed in satisfaction from feeling her husband fill her up completely. Her hips began rocking in slow steady motions as she looked into his darkened eyes wondering how in the world her life was so perfect. The rhythm of their love making began to quicken as Haley bounced wildly up and down moaning in pleasure. Her breasts bobbed freely as Nathan took one into his mouth sucking and biting down on her rosy nipples where he knew he would probably leave evidence of their holiday tryst. Neither cared as Haley urged him on holding his head steady imploring him to keep showering her breasts with undivided attention. He was more than willing, never seeming to get enough of her each time. They continued on with their feverish pace surprised that neither had given into the hot passion they were experiencing.

"You almost there?" he asked Haley as she nodded unable to form words. It was quite impossible to focus on anything right now but the pleasure her husband was giving to her. The pace they were going at caused them to forget they had not been in the confines of their own room almost knocking into their beautifully decorated Christmas tree. It was getting intense and Haley didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

"Nate," she moaned biting down into his shoulders while coming fully, trying to silence her own screams this time. She was usually a pretty tame person, but she had lost all control as of late during their heated sex escapades, becoming extremely loud when she he sent her into oblivion. She couldn't see straight let alone be quiet. Nathan's own orgasm followed soon after with a couple more thrusts into his satiated wife. Her skin felt slick against his as they stay connected trying to steady their breathing. Nathan fell against the carpeted floor taking Haley with him as she lay on top of his lean body.

"You ok?" he asked Haley who remained still with her eyes closed reveling in everything she felt.

"I'm perfect," she answered smiling as Nathan kissed her head.

"You are," he chuckled. "My perfect angel."

"I have a confession," she said as she stayed tucked into his arms. "This wasn't the present," she said to a half asleep Nathan.

"It wasn't?" he mumbled.

"No, this was just the prequel to the real gift," she said.

"This must be some gift if it can top this," Nathan laughed tiredly yawning.

"I found out something last week. I just didn't know when it would be the perfect time to tell you?" she admitted.

"Baby, you know that you can tell me anything."

"I know," she whispered kissing his chest.

"What is it, Hales?"

"What would you say if I told you that Jamie wasn't the only child anymore?" Haley asked. Nathan's eyes popped open in surprise as he pulled her body up so that their eyes could meet. Haley smiled nervously trying to see if he registered what she was saying.

"I don't understand Hales."

"Nate, I'm pregnant," she smiled. Nathan looked shocked into his wife's eyes waiting to see if she was joking or not. When no words came rebuffing it, Nathan was stunned. They had always talked about more kids, but it was never any definitive talk about when would be the perfect time. "Hey, do you have something to say?" she asked touching his face.

He said nothing before giving her a wide smile and kissing her deeply on the lips. "You're really pregnant?" he asked not believing his own words.

"I'm really pregnant," she smiled. "How do you feel about that?" she asked.

"I feel happier than you could ever imagine. My baby is having another baby," he said pulling her into a hug as Haley's eyes began tearing up at his sweetness.

"You're really happy?" she tearfully asked.

"Yes baby," he said moving her so that she could look into his eyes and see the sincerity of his words. "I can't think of a more perfect gift from you on Christmas."

"I'm so happy," she continued to cry. "I was worried that you wouldn't think this was the right time. I know that our life is so busy already. When would we have time to deal with a baby?"

"We'll find the time," he promised while soothingly running his hand over her back as the silence of the night surrounded them with love and excitement for the future addition to their family. Christmas was always a happy time in the Scott home, but receiving the news of his wife's pregnancy would forever be his favorite memory as long as he lived. He was blessed with his beautiful wife and kids and nothing in this world was a better gift than that.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AN**** 2-That was officially my last attempt at smutty ****Naley****. I am so not cut out for it. You have no idea how difficult that was for me to write.**


End file.
